


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (九)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q (不捨♥不諱言的說這故事大概放了6年才寫出來，在下文筆夠渣，請見諒…PS. 歡迎聊天~雖然在下只是偽球迷





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (九)

9.

 

Modrić迅速的收拾完行李，像是早就演練了千百遍一般，便在Rakitić的陪同先行離開了。

 

「Luka，你如果不介意可以先來我家待上幾天的。」

 

「不用了，我住飯店就可以了。」Modrić說的堅決，他本來就不想再麻煩別人了。

 

星期五的飯店很有默契的客滿，Modrić對此情況感到詫異，但這樣臨時的入住的確就要承擔此風險，他看向站在一旁的Rakitić，對方聳聳肩，並微笑表示他方才的提議仍有效。

 

也許是Rakitić家嚴實的三道鎖喜得Modrić的心，在Rakitić分析住在飯店可能的危險情況後，Modrić毅然決然地決定先在對方住處待上幾天了。

 

Rakitić在打開房門後突然想到了什麼，指著門邊的黑色面板上，「Luka，你手放在上面吧！我幫你也設定一下。」Modrić怔了一下，「也許你有時候比我早回家，這樣你也不用等我也可以開門了。」Modrić雖然覺得有些不好意思，但是萬一他還得在外面逗留，他應該會受不了，他心一橫，厚著臉皮把手掌擺上去。

 

「再一下就好了，好、這樣就好了。」Rakitić提醒著對方，然後拿著鑰匙開門。

 

「你先把行李隨便找個地方擺著吧！」他說完後進出自己的書房後拿著一把鑰匙跟感應卡，「這原本是備用的，你可以先拿去用。」

 

Modrić從對方手中接下這兩樣東西，他像手裡捧著珍貴的寶石般，他對奇珍異寶一點興趣都沒有，這兩樣象徵安全的物品更深得他心，他望著手中的物品好一會，緊緊的將它們攢在手心裡。

 

＃

 

搜查的結果讓人失望，Vrsaljko並沒有從被入侵的房間找到指紋或非Modrić的毛髮，更離奇的是那天大樓的監視器竟然全都故障，這一切不經將方向導向＂超自然力量＂的介入，而且如鬼魅般如影隨形的跟蹤狂在Modrić搬入第五天便寄出新的威脅。

 

「Ivan...我覺得我還是搬出去吧...」Modrić看著平躺在桌上的紙張，胸口鬱悶。

 

「為什麼呢？」Rakitić如一般閒談的輕鬆語氣，他在對方想要脫口而出第一個字的時候，先行插話「如果讓他有機會來威脅我的話，我們也許就可以對方是誰了，對吧？」他笑了笑，像是孩子跟同伴玩偵探遊戲時的胸有成竹。

 

「這怎麼可以！」Modrić對於Rakitić孩子般的言論嚇得心臟似乎要給吐了出來。

 

「你放心，第一，讓他知道你不是孤單一個人，我不認為這是不好的。第二，基於他已經隱藏5年不露面了，我不認為他會愚蠢到出現在我們這種常與警察體系的人面前。第三，這裡可是臨三轄區警局的安全地段，他也不至於敢太囂張吧？」Rakitić每說一句便便伸出一根指頭，在他說完以上三點後晃動三根手指頭，然後話鋒一轉，「準備吃飯吧！」

 

Rakitić走過來伸手戳了下Modrić撞擊在一塊的眉頭，「Luka，明天能請你幫忙去超市買點食物嗎？不然你不長點肉，我可又要被Čarli罵了。」

 

「嗯…」Modrić覺得自己根本是在利用Rakitić的善良，但是所處在這裡的一份安全感讓他最終還是將反抗吞回了喉嚨，他唾棄自私的自己。

 

「看你想吃什麼就買什麼吧！不過別買冷凍的微波蔬菜，那實在太難吃了。」Rakitić翻了個白眼。

 

「好！」Modrić在心裡默默打算著，至少要把這一份目前唯一能報答對方的任務做好！

 

 

這是他少數幾次在外面逗留這麼久，因為他必須到超市一趟。這座城市準備迎接12月份了，街道上佈置著任何與聖誕節有關的事物，商店外頂著聖誕帽的雪人燈飾、街燈上懸掛的大型紅色蝴蝶結、貼在透明玻璃窗上的拐杖糖貼紙，Modrić想起他到底多久沒有好好注視著這下班後必經的道路，他環視著四周，感覺熟悉又陌生，他像是漂泊無依的幽靈在這世界流浪，在這一刻，突然有了一具血肉之軀可以感受這世界。

 

佇立了許久，Modrić再次啟程，不像平時逃亡般地狂奔，而是緩慢的邁動步伐，仔細聆聽四周播送的聖誕歌曲，認真感受節慶的到來。

 

「Luka？」一聲低沉的柔和嗓音呼喊著他的名字。

 

Modrić側過身，看到Ćorluka也拿印有超市商標的提籃朝他迎面而來，「醫師？」

 

「唉呀...看來你並沒有好好聽話，還是這麼憔悴阿...」Ćorluka的雙唇表露著自己的不滿，心裡頭不免責怪起某位律師。

 

「有的，我有按時吃藥，也有準時吃飯了。」Modrić想起昨晚Rakitić說不想被罵，趕緊表明自己的進步，但反而像是狡辯，Ćorluka輕笑了幾聲，便跟Modrić一起在超市選購商品。

 

Ćorluka熟練的應用自己和對方都認識的熟人開啟話匣子，他們交談的內容大多圍繞在不在場的Rakitić，看Modrić聽得入神，Ćorluka不免多添油加醋一些對方出糗的事蹟，惹的對方只能用手摀著嘴，以免發出過大的笑聲。

 

「你可別說是我說的喔！」Ćorluka將食指抵在唇中央，Modrić會意後馬上點頭答應，也跟著將食指放在嘴上。

 

Ćorluka有列出採買的清單，所以比對方早一步結帳離開，Modrić目視對方先行離去，只是過了一會，他卻感覺另一道視線似乎看著自己，他轉身張望，但全部顧客都在選購著商品，沒有一人表現異常。

 

Modrić加快了速度，隨手抓了一袋馬鈴薯(土豆)和蘑菇後就走向收銀台結帳了，那道灼熱的視線並沒有隨著離開超市而消失，反而越跟越緊，Modrić又更加速擺動雙腿，街道的路燈因夜幕逐漸低垂而開啟，一幢影子在灰色磚塊鋪陳的地板上急速晃動，晃動的速率之快，讓黑色的影子似乎被撕碎。

 

一個靈巧的急轉，他躲進右岔的巷子內，肺部缺氧的使他大口大口地吸取冰冷的空氣補充。他是第一次那麼接近＂那個人＂，他背脊緊貼著牆，他屏著氣鼓起勇氣探出腦袋，想要看清到底是誰在後面追著自己，他想知道他是誰，那個讓他這樣提心吊膽生活了數年的混蛋！

 

有一聲急促的腳步停歇，Modrić眼角沒入一個熟悉的身形，他無聲的倒抽了一口氣，險些踉蹌跌倒，Lovren四處張望的影像透過他的眼無限重複，Modrić抓緊胸前的紙製購物袋，棕色的袋面因此被勒出無數細小痕跡。他得想辦法逃走，必須得快！

 

Modrić如螃蟹行走般，橫著跨出幾個步伐後，往巷內鑽，也不管那兒有沒有路。沒有街燈的照耀，微弱的星光不足以照亮這條窄道，Modrić能清楚聽到自己的喘息聲和腳步聲如環繞音效般在耳邊盤旋，他不知道在這如迷宮般的巷內轉了幾個彎了、拐了幾條道，他只知道自己不能停下。

 

突然一個側向的力道順著Modrić的左手臂而來，快速行進的他一個瞬間在空中飄浮，然後重重的俯衝到一面柔軟的牆，Modrić吃痛的咽嗚一聲，但腦袋很快的幫助他想起他正在逃跑的原因，一抬首，Lovren剛毅的臉立刻映在雙盼，「阿、嗚！」Modrić的尖叫被鎖在覆上Lovren掌心內，Modrić感覺嘴邊傳來火辣辣的疼痛，這一掌力道不輕。

 

他們視線相交，Modrić懼怕的瑟瑟發抖，Lovren看了他一眼後很快的將視線轉向Modrić身後，在微弱的光線中，Modrić看到Lovren棕色的瞳孔中另一抹知悉許久的人影，Modrić先是因訝異而張大眼後又微瞇起眼皮，像是想看清楚。

 

「Mateo，我認為你有必要解釋一下你為什麼在這。」Lovren先開口，聲音毫不掩飾著敵意，Modrić也順勢將頭轉向後方，Kovačić警察制服的淺藍色布料隨著他短促的呼吸而上下浮動，明顯的是因為他剛完成劇烈運動。

 

「Dejan，這才是我想問你的吧！」Kovačić右手撐著腰，力圖緩下呼吸。

 

「你為什麼一直跟著Luka？從他下班、到超市，甚至是現在，你不會想說這是你日常巡邏的路線吧？嗯？」

 

「我是因為看到有可疑的人跟著他，誰知道現在你出現在這！？哈…」Kovačić雙手一拍，雙手往上空一擺，「這太誇張了…硍！」

 

還倚在Lovren身上的Modrić一會看向Lovren，一會又看向Kovačić，他就像站在一條路中央，周圍漆黑一片，倏然間路的兩旁個燃起一盞燈，左邊的道路在昏黃的光線照耀下更顯得陰森詭譎，右邊的路也不遑多讓的颳起滲人的寒風，讓他動彈不得，只能徬徨的站在原地。

 

Modrić用手撐起身，雙手再次抱緊手中部份被液體滲透而軟化的紙袋，他牙一咬，往Kovačić的方向一個衝刺，撞開了對方後頭也不回的跑走了。

 

Modrić腦中浮現那個坐在桌前製作這些作嘔卡片的人，一直以來他只有身體四肢卻沒有臉，但如今Lovren和Kovačić的臉龐互相交替著，然後對著自己發噱。

 

他必須得快點回去，得回去…回到那個避難所。 

 

 

TBC.

 

洛老闆打的那巴掌來自某動圖的靈感...(掩面

不得不說太喜歡洛老闆...很想狂加戲啊!!

感覺這文的副標根本是...魔笛快跑~XD


End file.
